


A Series of Awkward Encounters

by everysundoesntrise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Awkward Encounters, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Texting, everyone is human, it's better than the summary???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://camillamacaulayy.tumblr.com/post/70878388086/grinchtaire-camillamacaulayy-accidentally">this</a> tumblr post.</p><p>Stiles just can't seem to stop having awkward run-ins with Derek Hale.</p><p>It would be a problem if Stiles wasn't already halfway "in like" with the man after their first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Awkward Encounters

In texts:

Derek

_Stiles_

**Lydia**

* * *

Stiles doesn't recognize the man who seems to be waving to him, but whoever he is, he's attractive. More attractive than anyone that Stiles has seen in a long time (but that may be because he's been working non-stop with Jared for the last two weeks on their Chemistry project). And maybe this is fate, the man thinks he knows Stiles, comes up to talk to him, still sticks around once he realizes he doesn't and ends up in Stiles' bed by the end of the night.

He checks behind him, because, honestly, he's used to thinking people are looking at him when they're really just looking at someone near him, but there's no one there. So he smiles and waves back.

His wave seems to invite the attractive (yet seemingly gruff) man over and Stiles thinks that this has to be it! 

"Cora? I've been trying to wave you down for the last couple minutes." 

And what, last Stiles checked his name was not Cora.

"My name's Stiles," Stiles reaches out and extends his hand.

The guy brushes past him, scowling, "I'm going to kill you, Cora, and Laura too while I'm at it."

There's a bluetooth. In the attractive guy's ear.

Stiles curses. Who even has those anymore?

Well, Stiles can officially say that he's been (sort of) cockblocked by an ear piece.

* * *

By the next week, the attractive guy who wasn't really waving to him has escaped Stiles mind, because it's finals week. Two more weeks until he's done with high school forever. No more Harris, no more "Alpha Twins," as Aiden and Ethan, for some odd reason, called themselves. Just him and Scott, hanging out all summer until they get shipped off to college (and reluctantly, different ones. He wanted to stay at Beacon Hills Community College with Scott, but it would've crushed his dad if he didn't go to a four year university, so Berkeley it is).

Finals week, as it always seemed to for Stiles, brings about adderall, coffee and a (possibly unhealthy) mixture of the two. So it seems almost fitting that he ended up at the local coffee joint at almost 1 am. He doesn't even bother looking to see if anyone else is even here, because why would they be? It's one in the (fucking) morning.

He orders his usual and they seem to have it done just as he finishes ordering it. 

He's out the door with his coffee before the cashier can even say another word, taking a sip right as he steps outside because he needs the caffeine. His chemistry final's tomorrow and if Harris thinks he can fail Stiles, he has another thing coming.

His entire body seems to recoil from the taste. 

"Hey," a voice calls after him, and Stiles thinks it sounds familiar.

He ignores it, because it's one in the morning and he's tired and he wants to study.

"I was talking to you," the same voice calls out.

He doesn't bother to turn around, "What do you want?"

"You took my drink, moron."

And surely enough, the name, Derek, is written messily on the side. 

"Oh shit, sorry. Didn't think anyone besides me ever went to that place at this time."

Stiles can practically feel the man roll his eyes from behind him, "Whatever. Can I have my tea?"

Stiles, having turned around by now, holds down a laugh when he sees who he happens to be face to face with, "Are you kidding?"

"No," the attractive guy, Derek, says, "I paid for it, so I would kindly appreciate if you would hand it over."

He feels himself smirk, "I already drank some of it, so I may as well drink it all."

He takes another sip and he swears he feels his taste buds shriveling up in disgust, "Ew. I give up, you win. How on earth do you drink a cup of that shit?"

Derek raises his eyebrow and takes the cup from Stiles hand, all while saying nothing.

"Not much of a talker, then?" Stiles supplies.

Derek seems unfazed, "You stole my drink, drank out of it and insulted my taste buds and you expect me to want to talk to you?"

"You're a sour one, aren't you? I'm sure wherever you work you get the best customer service reviews. 5 stars all around," Stiles shakes his head, "Now, if you excuse me, Derek, as nice as it was to meet you, I have more pressing things to do at this time."

Derek just scowls as Stiles saunters back into the coffee shop.

* * *

Graduation and finals pass without a hitch (except for the inevitable crying that accompanied graduation and of course, Coach's forever memorable speech where he told all his students that in, "less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind,"). 

But by the first day of summer, his phone is broken.

It's all Scott's fault really (who thought it would be a good idea to throw it out the window when he was drunk).

His dad, furious out of his mind, hands him a "track" phone the next day, not knowing whether to blame Scott for being an idiot or Stiles for letting Scott be such an idiot.

[Fri 10:56 am]

_Just got a long lecture from my dad about how phones aren't suspected to survive long distance falls. Who knew?_

[Fri 11:00 am]

...

[Fri 11:01 am]

_Yeah, Scotty, thanks for that one. You owe me._

[Fri 11:02 am]

_Your mom's still single, right? ;)_

[Fri 11:06 am]

…

[Fri 11:07 am]

_Scottyyyy, don't ignore me._

[Fri 11:10 am]

I think you have the wrong number

[Fri 11:10 am]

_Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who is this?_

[Fri 11:12 am]

The chance that we actually know each other is so small.

[Fri 11:15 am]

_Eh, we have the same area code and I'm bored. Scott's hanging with Isaac today._

[Fri 11:16 am]

_Entertain me. Who might I be speaking to?_

[Fri 11:26 am]

Derek

[Fri 11:27 am]

_...How many Derek's do you think live in this immediate area?_

[Fri 11:27 am]

_It's apparently the 182nd most popular male name in the US._

[Fri 11:28 am]

_Do you drink chai tea?_

[Fri 11:30 am]

...

[Fri 11:32 am]

_You do, don't you?_

[Fri 11:33 am]

_Well, isn't this a strange coincidence?_

[Fri 11:35 am]

_I'm the guy who took your tea like two weeks ago._

[Fri 11:46 am]

_Stiles_

[Fri 11:50 am]

What?

[Fri 11:51 am]

_It's my name. This marks our third awkward encounter so I figure we've got more in store for us. May as well roll with it._

[Fri 11:52 am]

Third?

[Fri 11:52 am]

_Second! I meant second._

[Fri 11:52 am]

Liar

[Fri 11:53 am]

_So, what were you doing at Beacon Hill's Coffee House at 1am?_

[Fri 11:54 am]

You're deflecting.

[Fri 11:54 am]

You're irritating. Did you know that? 

[Fri 11:55 am]

_You've single handedly have destroyed my entire self-esteem in that one comment. Your words have such a large effect on me._

[Fri 11:56 am]

More deflection.

[Fri 11:57 am]

_Goodbye Derek. See you for our next meeting in the near distant future._

[Fri 11:58 am]

You're an idiot.

[Fri 11:59 am]

...

[Fri 12:02 pm]

Goodbye Stiles

* * *

[Sun 7:09 pm]

_I'm bored_

[Sun 7:15 pm]

Text someone who you're actually friends with.

[Sun 7:16 pm]

_We're not friends? You just keep hurting me, Derek._

[Sun 7:17 pm]

_Besides Scott's on a date with Isaac. And Lydia's already at MIT._

[Sun 7:17 pm]

So you have a total of two friends.

[Sun 7:20 pm]

_You'll be the third._

[Sun 7:21 pm]

_I used to be friends with Allison but she's Scott's ex and it got kind of awkward after a while._

[Sun 7:24 pm]

Why did I have to ask?

[Sun 7:27 pm]

_You like living vicariously through my high school drama. Don't even deny it._

* * *

[Mon 1:27 am]

_Are you up?_

[Mon 1:30 am]

I'm beginning to regret being up, but yes.

[Mon 1:32 am]

_Why are you always up this late?_

[Mon 1:32 am]

I could ask the same of you.

[Mon 1:34 am]

_I asked first!_

[Mon 1:37 am]

Are you a first grader?

[Mon 1:37 am]

_Second, actually._

[Mon 1:40 am]

_Answer my question._

[Mon 1:45 am]

I have two sisters. The youngest is in high school. She goes to parties and I worry.

[Mon 1:46 am]

_Aww! Protective!Derek. How cute._

[Mon 2:00 am]

Shut up.

* * *

[Wed 3:45 pm]

Do you know Danny Mahealani? 

[Wed 3:51 pm]

_Yeah? Why?_

[Wed 3:52 pm]

My sister wants to know if he's interested in dating someone and for some reason sent me on the case.

[Wed 3:54 pm]

_Danny's gay. And taken._

[Wed 3:54 pm]

Are you sure?

[Wed 4:00 pm]

_Oh believe me, /I'm/ sure._

[Wed 4:14 pm]

_Did your sister really not know that? He's been out since middle school. How old is she?_

[Wed 4:15 pm]

She's 16. We just moved back here from New York so Cora doesn't really know anyone. 

[Wed 4:15 pm]

_Introduce me to her, dude!_

[Wed 4:15 pm]

She wouldn't like you.

[Wed 4:15 pm]

_If she's anything like you, I'll weave my way into her heart one awkward encounter after another ;)._

* * *

"Dude, way to ruin, Scott and Stiles' Big Summer Extravaganza, I mean, really?" Stiles resists the urge to whine, "Summer school?"

Scott glares at him, "You're acting like I'm happy about this! Isaac and I were meant to be celebrating our anniversary and instead I'm stuck in community college classes with," he squints at the page, "Professor Laura Hale."

"Caring more about you and Lahey's anniversary than our extravaganza? I'm hurt, Scotty."

He punches him on the shoulder, "Shut up, Stiles. Can you just come with me to class, please?"

"You want me to sit in community college summer sessions with you just for the hell of it?" 

"It'll be fun!" And damnit, he's wiping out the puppy dog eyes.

"Just the first one," Stiles shakes his head, "Hopefully they don't kick me out for, you know, not being a student."

"Thanks Stiles! I totally owe you, man."

"Like I haven't heard that one before Scotty," he rolls his eyes, "I guess Scott and Stiles' Big Summer Extravaganza will just have to start in Professor Hale's classroom. I'll go get the jeep."

Stiles really wishes he can say he enjoyed the car ride, but there's only so much he can hear about Isaac Lahey's perfect curls and how much summer school sucks in one sitting. So when he parks in the Community College's parking lot, he gets out of the car as fast as he can and practically drags Scott into the classroom just to make him shut up.

"Stiles?"

He takes a deep breath, "Yes, Scott?"  

"That wasn't me, Stiles."

And oh god. 

He thinks he knows who it was then. Of course their fourth awkward "run-in" would happened so quickly after Stiles accidentally texted him, "Oh, hey, Derek."

"You're in community college?"

"No, I'm just sitting in this classroom for fun," Stiles laughs, "And that actually was not sarcasm. Are you, McGrouch?"

He ignores the nickname, "No. My sister's the professor. I got stuck driving her." 

Derek Hale. Interesting.

He sensing Scott pouting in the background, "Stiles, I brought you here to keep me from dying of boredom not to flirt with the first person you see!"

Stiles feels his cheeks redden, "Scotty, be lucky I'm here at all. I could be hanging out with Isaac on your guys' anniversary."

"You wouldn't dare!" Scott exclaims, seemingly distracted by Stiles' attempt to draw the attention off Derek, "Besides, you don't like Isaac."

"I don't  _not_  like him," Stiles smiles, "Now excuse me, Scott, I think your class is about to start, meaning Derek and I should perhaps step outside and let you have an academic learning environment."

Derek looks startled as Stiles grabs his hand and drags him outside as Scott's, "You're a terrible friend, Stiles! I hope you don't get laid!" begin to turn into white noise in the background.

"Sorry, I didn't want to have to sit through that class, no offense to your sister. And you seemed like the perfect escape," Stiles winks.

Derek remains nonchalant, "So that's Scott then?"

"Yep," he pops the 'p' sound, "Best buddies since before Pre-K. Doomed to be in each other's lives for ever."

Derek doesn't respond, remaining silent, standing next to Stiles.

"Weird, huh?" Stiles comments, "We keep getting thrown together? The wrong number? Wrong coffee order? And now this?"

"Don't forget that other time you avoided talking about," Derek almost smiles.

"Oh shut up," Stiles laughs a little, "It's just bizarre. Almost twisted, in a way? It's like the universe wants us to know each other."

"I wonder what I did to piss off the universe then."

"Good one, Derek. Insults really are your forte. I can see you making a career out of it," he stops for a second before resuming in an exaggerated tone of voice, "Tired of never having a good comeback? Need to burn someone really bad? If you answered yes to any of the above questions, call Derek Hale today."

"Very funny, Stiles," he remarks dryly.

"Stilinski."

Derek shakes his head, "You make no sense."

"My last name's Stilinski. I found out yours so it's only fair."

"Stiles Stilinski, somehow it seems fitting."

Stiles smiles, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Stiles ignores him, "So, is your sister still on the prowl for a boyfriend?"

Derek glares at him, responding with, "She's not your type," a bit too quickly.

"Oh believe me, I know she's not," at Derek's offended look, Stiles laughs, "I'm gay, my friend. Speaking of gay, do you think Cora swings both ways? Because I know of a fiery gorgeous and smart red-head."

Derek cocks his eyebrow, "Are you pimping out your friend?"

"You pimped out your sister to Danny!" He exclaims.

Derek rolls his eyes, "You're insufferable."

"I grow on people like mold," he smiles, "Just you wait, a couple weeks from now you won't be able to go anywhere without me."

"Is that a threat?"

Stiles just smirks in reply.

* * *

Three weeks later (that [sadly] pass by with no encounters with Derek), Stiles is stuck in baggage claim in the Boston airport, searching for his suitcase covered in pink butterflies and sparkles. And it's all Lydia and Scott's fault really.

With Scott burdened with the horrors of summer school and Isaac Lahey, Stiles thought it would be a good idea to fly out to Boston to visit Lydia at MIT. But somehow (and Stiles still to this day is confused on how), Lydia got wind of him trying to "pimp her out," which he wouldn't have done if he knew her and Jackson were back together!

So, here he is, in baggage claim, embarrassed.

"That's my suitcase, Uncle!" he hears a little boy exclaim as he point to Stiles' bag.

Before the kid's Uncle or anyone else can steal it, Stiles hastily runs over to the baggage claim and grabs the bag. Take that little boy.

"Stiles?" 

And oh great. Derek's here.

"Hey Derek," he laughs awkwardly.

Derek growls at him, "Why did you take Anthony's bag?"

"I like to be called Tony, Uncle!"

Stiles looks down at the luggage tag, which helpfully says, 'Anthony Hale,' written on it, "Oh god, sorry. I have the same one. Speaking of which, it's coming around right now," he drifts his eyes to the baggage claim, "Hold that thought for one second."

He comes back to find Derek staring at him incredulously, "You have that bag?"

"Yeah, my friend made me bring it," Stiles frowns, "Why are you in Boston anyway?"

[Wed 10:15 pm]

**Stiles, I know you have your bag. I'm not waiting in this car forever.**

"I'm dropping Anthony at his father's for the rest of the summer."

Stiles smirks, "He's Cora's, right?"

"No, Laura's," Derek's looking at him like he's an idiot.

"Thank you, Derek! I had no clue," Stiles says, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Where are you staying then?"

"A hotel near MIT. Anthony's dad lives near the campus."

"No shit! That's where I'm headed."

"Language!" Tony chimes in. 

"Sorry," he pats Tony on the head, "You should just come with Lydia and I. She wouldn't mind!"

[Wed 10:17 pm]

_A friend and his nephew need a ride???? :)_

[Wed 10:17 pm]

**By friend, do you mean an actual friend or just someone you want to sleep with?**

[Wed 10:18 pm]

_A little of both? He's hot, but we aren't exactly what I would call friends. :)_

[Wed 10:18 pm]

**Fine. Just hurry up.**

Tony's face lights up, "Yes, Uncle, please! I like him!"

Derek seems uncomfortable, but Stiles takes that as a yes and drags them both to Lydia's car, waiting outside.

"I like your suitcase," Lydia smirks, seeing both Tony and Stiles sporting the same one.

"Thanks, lady! I like your hair."

* * *

 "So, Derek, how do you know Stiles?" Lydia asks from the front seat.

"He stole my tea and now he seems to end up wherever I do," Derek responds

Lydia grins, "Oh really? You know I've been subjected to being stalked by Stiles as well. Isn't that right?"

Stiles groans in the front seat next to her, "Stop."

"Every corner I seemed to turn, I was met with a love declaration than Stiles."

Stiles laughs, "Well, I was just trying to make you see that I was a much better option than Jackson!"

Derek mumbles something incoherently.

"Speak up, dude."

Tony speaks up instead, "He said, 'If you were the better option, Jackson must had been horrendous.'" 

"He lies," Stiles glares, "Derek wants a piece of me. He's just too ashamed to admit it."

Lydia barks out a laugh, "You thought the same thing about Danny at first too, Stiles."

"He did! And you know that!"

Derek's eerily quiet the rest of the drive.

* * *

[Wed 11:12 pm]

_Hey. Sorry about kind of ignoring you in the car._

[Wed 11:12 pm]

_It's just I hadn't seen Lydia in a month!_

[Wed 11:12 pm]

It's not a big deal.

[Wed 11:14 pm]

_Shh. Yes it is._

[Wed 11:15 pm]

_To make up for it, we're having lunch together. Tomorrow. Three pm. At the little restaurant next to your hotel._

[Wed 11:16 pm]

_You're on your way to becoming my third friend, Hale._

[Wed 11:17 pm]

Is it meant to be an honor?

[Wed 11:17 pm]

_Yes! Don't you hear the trumpet playing ceremoniously in the background?_

[Wed 11:20 pm]

No.

* * *

Stiles shows up the next day, outside the restaurant, with trumpet in hand.

"Now presenting Derek Hale of Beacon Hills, the honored guest of this afternoon, Stiles Stilinski's one and only third friend!" He blows the trumpet, and it would've probably sound better if he actually knew how to play it.

Derek stares at him (as do all the other people that happen to be walking by), "You're an idiot."

"No friendship is official until there's a trumpet involved. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he grins at Derek.

Derek just shakes his head (smiling!) before walking into the restaurant, "I'm really beginning to regret chasing you down for my tea."

"Liar!" Stiles' grin only grows and follows Derek eagerly inside, "Man, I'm so starved. Lydia made me proof read her labs all day even though we both knew they were flawless, but luckily Danny and Jackson showed up."

Derek's face falls, as if he remembers something, and then his face goes blank, remaining quiet until they're seated and the waiter has laid out waters in front of them.

"What's got you so doom and gloom all the sudden?" Stiles picks up his water.

Derek keeps his face void of emotions, "You and Danny, then?"

Within two seconds flat, Derek's covered in a mixture of water and Stiles' spit, "I'm sorry, man! I didn't mean to do a spit take on you," he picks up his napkins and practically sits on Derek, trying to get him dry, "It's just, Danny and I? We didn't even last two weeks and that was when we dated back in freshmen year!"

Derek doesn't reply.

Stiles shifts in his lap, still wiping Derek off with a napkin, "So, your angst a couple minutes ago was a result of thinking I was a taken man."

He looks away.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Derek!" Stiles moves off of Derek and back into his seat, "Hey, look at me."

Reluctantly, Derek does.

"In fact, I have it on good record that I would be pretty upset if you weren't single either," Stiles smiles, "I'd probably be complaining to Scott or Lydia about how I missed my chance with the hot guy that I thought was waving to me on the street but was really talking on a Bluetooth."

"What?"

"Our first encounter, Derek! How could you forget?" Stiles laughs, "Now, are you going to sit there and stare at me or act on the fact that I'm single and I'm half way gone on you?"

Derek turns away, his face slightly red.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Fine, make me do all the work.”

He leans in and kisses Derek, mumbling, “Was that really so hard?” as he pulls away.

Derek pulls him back in, “Shut up, idiot.”

"I'll have to bring a tuba or something to commemorate the start of this relationship."

Derek laughs.

* * *

**Extra scene:**

Stiles wakes up a couple months later with a package for _Derek Hale_ on his doorstep with a return address for a company named, “(Sex) Toys R’ Us,” in the upper left hand corner.

Stiles doesn’t really know what to be confused about. There’s the fact that somehow the company, “(Sex) Toys R’ Us,” hasn't been sued for copyright yet, but also the fact that _Derek_ of all people bought sex toys and that he listed his address as the one for _Stiles’_ apartment in Berkeley.

[Thurs 10:15 am]

_Hadn’t pegged you for someone who shopped at (Sex) Toy R’Us. I knew you were kinky, Der, but really?_

[Thurs 10:17 am]

What?

[Thurs 10:20 am]

_A package got delivered to my doorstep for you._

[Thurs 10:20 am]

_I’m going to open it. Don’t call the authorities to arrest me for illegally opening someone else’s mail._

[Thurs 10:20 am]

_WHY WOULD YOU BUY A BABY JESUS BUTT PLUG DEREK???_

[Thurs 10:21 am]

_The only semi-normal thing in this package is a musical condom Derek and that’s saying something._

His phone is ringing within a couple seconds and Stiles has to hold down his laughter before picking up, “If it isn’t the man of the hour himself, Derek Hale!”

“Stiles,” Derek sounds flustered, “I have no idea what that package is.”

“Hmmm, who else would order something like this, Derek?”

Derek pauses for a second and Stiles assumes he’s coming to a realization on his side of the phone, “Laura.”

Stiles can’t keep his laughter hidden, because it's totally something Laura would do, “Oh man, this is rich!”

“Shut up, Stiles!”

He smirks, surveying the items of the package again, “Well, I’m sure that we could probably find a way to put some of this stuff to use. We wouldn’t want Laura’s money to go to waste.”

Derek promptly hangs up the phone. 

“Love you too, Der!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the last scene was going to end with Stiles and Derek having sex and Stiles asking Derek to move in with him but obviously that did not occur... Oh well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> And yes, Baby Jesus Butt Plugs are a real thing; don't ask me why.


End file.
